


Pick me up

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, so it's a pre marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Marriage Stress

Dan was lying on his and Phil’s bed, thinking about their upcoming wedding.   
It was so close now, only 2 weeks away, for ages it was a thing of the distant future, now it was very near future. And this had made everyone stressed, even Phil’s mum, and she had little to do with it.   
  
Dan went through a check list in his head of all the things that needed doing.   
'Suits, check; rings, check; venue, check; invites, check; reception, check; my stag do, check; his stag do, check; catering, check; flowers, check; honeymoon, booked.'   
Was that everything? Dan wasn't sure, he had never planned a wedding before, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to do it again.   
  
Phil was in Tesco, buying last minute top-ups of everything, so they would have enough to last them 2 weeks.   
He was running around like a madman, putting anything he could find in the trolley.   
He was stressed and nervous about the wedding, not because he didn’t want to marry Dan - no, he loved him with all his heart - but because he was worried that they had forgotten something vital.   
  
He reached the end of the shortest queue in Tesco, then paid for everything in a fluster, he nearly forgot the trolley and almost lost his phone and wallet.   
This day was not going very well.   
  
He stumbled over to the car, almost running over a toddler with the trolley.   
This was all too much for Phil. He wasn’t used to this amount of stress, working for Radio 1 is not a very pressured job.   
  
Dan hadn’t moved. He was going over the same checklist, running through all the different details, of the details, of the details. Getting married was stressful.   
"Come on Phil, please come home, I can’t relax without you." Dan whined out loud. "I need someone to cuddle, and use as a pillow."   
  
Phil was on his way home now, driving through the frosted November streets of London. They had decided on a winter wedding, saying it would be different.   
He arrived outside the apartment block, and pulled into their reserved parking space.   
The black-haired boy grabbed the shopping, skidded across the icy pavement, and into their building. He ran across to the lift.   
"Going up."   
"Come on, come on, come on." Phil was at the end of his tether now. His patience was being tested.   
  
Dan was anxious for Phil to arrive, he would calm him down.  
  
Phil finally reached their floor, and he slid along their newly polished floor, until he reached their flat.   
He knew Dan was inside, so all he had to to was knock.   
  
Dan leaped up of the bed when he heard to knock.  
The brunette bounded to the door and flung it open to reveal an exhausted and stressed looking Phil.   
Dan had to only take one look to know what would make them both feel better.   
  
He swung his arms around Phil and hugged him with all the strength he had left. Phil did the same, it was better then any medicine he had ever had.   
Dan pulled Phil inside, they both fell on the sofa and kissed like it was a life line.   
They came apart for air, both tired and out of breath.   
"You, Daniel Howell, soon to be Howell-Lester;  Are a pick me up for anything."  
"So are you Philip Lester, soon to be Howell-Lester. So are you."


	2. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's during the wedding

**PART 2 - 2 weeks later.**  
Today is the day of the wedding. Dan and Phil haven’t seen each other since yesterday morning.   
It’s 10:30, guests will begin to arrive at 11:30.  
They are both sat in bed, thinking about the day’s upcoming events.   
  
Chris is staying with Phil, they have always been close, but not at close as Dan and Phil.   
"Come on Phil, get up, you need to get ready, I know how long it will take you to get dressed, and do your hair." Chris whined at Phil from the doorway.   
"I’m getting up!" Phil snapped back, today was going to be the best day of his life, why was he so tetchy? It was just nerves, Phil told himself, just nerves.   
He rolled out of bed, landed in his lion slippers, walked into the ensuite, and spent 20 minutes in there, showering and straightening his hair.   
"Are you nearly done?" Chris yelled.   
"Just coming out!" Phil’s muffled voice was the reply  
Phil emerged, dressed in a gun-metal grey suit, with matching bowtie and black shoes.  
"Dan won’t be able to resist you, Phil. You look incredible."   
"Thank you Chris, that was my aim."   
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the hotel, a similar scene was playing out.   
Pj is staying with Dan, they have been friends since nursery, before Phil, PJ was Dan’s best friend. Pj didn’t mind being pushed away, he had found a new friend - Chris - they were living together and best friends now, Dan and Phil suspected a ‘let’s be more than friends’ relationship between them.   
"Daaan! Get up! You only have one hour till the guests arrive."   
"Mmmmm. Menowannagetup." Mumbled Dan from under his duvet. Pj walked across to the bed and pulled the duvet off Dan, leaving his topless body curled in foetus position on the bed.   
"PJ! I HATE YOU!" Dan leapt out of bed and chased PJ into the bathroom.   
"Ha, now you’re up." Taunted PJ, he left the bathroom, still holding the duvet, leaving Dan in their to have a shower and get ready.   
  
Half an hour later, Dan opened the door to the bathroom, so he could check everything look fine.   
"Peej? How do I look?" Dan sounded worried.   
Pj turned around from his postition in am armchair to see Dan. He was dressed in a suit that matched Phil’s in design, but this one was a beautiful deep navy, he had a matching bowtie around his neck, and polished black shoes.   
They had decided to have different coloured suits, so they could be identified, but still look like a matching pair.   
"Divine darling, truly divine." Pj put on his best Gok Wan impression."I won’t be suprised if Phil swoons at seeing you."   
"Thank you."   
  
And then, at the same time, from different sides of the hotel, the same phrase was spoken by Dan and Phil.  
"I can’t wait to get married."   
  
One and a half hours later, Phil and Dan’s mums were welcoming the guests: Charlie Mcdonnall, Carrie Fletcher, Jack and Finn, Scott Mills, Nick Grimshaw, other Radio 1 presenters and all the family they had invited. It was a small ceremony, only 100 people had been invited, they didn’t want to make it too publicised.   
  
Dan was attempting to get a white rose into his button hole, whilst Phil was making last minute adjustments to his hair.   
15 minutes later and it was time for the ceremony.   
Phil had walked down the aisle, a white rose stuck in his button hole that matched the small bouquet on the table in front of him.   
Now he stood, having a whispered conversation with PJ who was reassuring him that there was nothing to be worried about.   
  
Dan was waiting outside the double doors that lead to the best decision he would ever make.   
He mum was going to be walking him down the aisle, he would be holding her arm like a lifeline.   
He knew that now was the time. He nodded at the band, who he could see through the window, they kicked off with a song written by Chris especially for this moment.   
  
The doors were pulled open by the hotel staff, and Dan walked along the navy blue carpet that matched his suit.   
He caught Charlie’s eye, who winked and gave him a thumbs up.   
  
Then Dan and Phil caught sight of each other. Their breath was taken away at the other’s apperance.   
Dan looked stunning, he had straightened his hair, but it was styled differently - Phil couldn’t tell how, either way, it looked amazing.   
Phil’s eyes seemed to sparkle even more than they usually did, and his hair looked like midnight black silk.   
  
From that first sight, all nerves were washed away and they both knew everything would go according to plan.   
They breezed through the wedding, exchanged simple silver rings, and they finally reached the kiss.   
"You may now kiss the groom."   
They pulled the other toward themselves, and began a loving embrace. Dan threw Phil back so he was below him, and kissed him even more. They broke apart, Dan looked Phil in the eyes, and all other people were forgotten.  
Phil leant forward, and whispered in Dan’s ear.  
"Are you strong enough to pick me up?"   
"Of course, I’ve been working out." Dan winked. He swung Phil up into a classic wedding hold, and walked down the aisle, followed by applause and confetti.   
  
They arrived outside, met by the photographer and friends.   
They had a few photos taken - Dan’s family, Phil’s family, friends and a kiss - then they made their way back to the rooms,  were a special honeymoon suite had been pre-booked.   
They lay on the emporer sized bed, curled into each other, as a married couple.   
  
"Dan. I love you."   
"I love you, Mr Howell-Lester."   
"It felt good to say that, didn’t it?"  
"It always will."


	3. Baby Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're having a baby  
> It also has quite long time jumps

Dan and Phil have been married for 1 + 1/2 years now, the relationship between them has never failed. they are not perfect and they have fought; but they have always forgiven the other no matter what.   
They have got through most obstacles by consulting the other. Obstacles like: Do we move? What about the Radio show? (They quit radio one, to both become TV editors.)  What about the new jobs? Any important questions were answered within 24 hours. Except one. This was a question that circled Dan’s head daily.   
Do we have kids? Phil said “only if we adopt.” Dan said “I want it genetically.”   
"But think about the cost!"   
"Think about the results. It’d be worth it, promise."   
"But Dan, I don’t think I’m ready for something like that."   
Dan was at the end of his tether now.   
He snapped back into Phil’s face. “When will you be ready? A week? A month? A year? 10 years? Phil, when?”   
"I DON’T KNOW DAN. I JUST DON’T KNOW." Phil stormed into the bathroom, leaving Dan stood, alone.   
"Phil wait…" Dan’s attempts to stop his husband storming off failed.   
  
~ 2 hours later ~   
Phil was still in the bathroom. Dan was sat with his back against the door, he had been trying to get Phil to come out for ages. Nothing.   
"Phil, at least say something. I don’t want to talk to myself." He dropped his head in his hands, a sighed a sigh that came from Dan’s lowest point. And he cried. He cried so much, he thought he would run out of tears.   
To begin with, it was silent sob, then it became a gentle cry, and finally a full on weep.   
Phil must have heard him, because the door opened a crack, and a quiet voice could be heard.   
"Dan?"   
Dan turned his head to look at Phil. “What?”   
"I’ve thought about it, and I want to have kids, genetically."  
"OH MY GOD PHIL. I’M GONNA KISS YOU!"   
He grabbbed Phil, and kissed him with a lot of passion.   
"Thank you. What finally made you decide?"  
"I knew it would make you happy, and it would make happy as well."   
  
~ 1 year later~  
Dan and Phil have used a surrogate mother, and the baby is due in 2 days.   
  
They are sat opposite each other on Starbucks; Dan has a caramel macchiato, Phil has a mocha, they are sharing a muffin “Names.” Dan said, firmly.   
"Louis."   
"Louis what?" Dan liked the name Louis, now they needed a middle name.   
"Patrick?" Phil suggested.   
Dan pondered over this. “Louis Patrick Howell-Lester. I love it.”  
"So do I. That’s only if it’s a boy, I mean, we can’t call a girl Louis."   
"We could.” Dan joked.   
"Sarah Michelle."   
"Delia." They spoke at the same time; then they laughed.   
"We are not naming our child after Sarah Michelle Geller Phil."   
"Hark who’s talking, Delia." Phil smirked.   
"I like, Jessica."  
"Jessica." Phil moved the name around his mouth, as if tasting it. "Middle name?"   
"Err." Dan had no idea what middle name to give.   
"Amelia?"  
"Nah, too many vowels."   
"Name choosing is hard work."   
"I’ve got it!"   
"What?"  
"Jessica’s middle name!"   
"Tell me then."   
"Maisie."  
"Jessia Maisie Howell-Lester, perfect."   
"So, if it’s a boy: Louis Patrick Howell-Lester, and if it’s a girl: Jessica Maisie Howell-Lester."   
  
  
4 weeks later.   
Sophie, the surrogate mother is still staying with them, feeding baby Jessica breast milk. It was a completley problem free birth, she weighed 7 pounds 5 ounces, and has the most beautiful brown eyes - inherited from Dan, Sophie has blue eyes like Phil - and whispy blonde hairs.   
"I guess I should think about leaving you two soon." Sophie said, whilst feeding Jessica.   
"Yeah, I suppose, we need to learn how to do this on our own; not that I’m trying to get rid of you!"   
"Before I leave though, I will teach you how to feed her with a bottle, Dan was a natural when he had a go earlier."   
"Is it really that hard?"  
"Yes." 

1 week later  
Jessica is asleep in Dan’s arms and Phil is saying godbye to Sophie.   
"Thanks for everything Sophie."  
"Yeah, thanks, I don’t know what we would have done without you."   
"No, thank you, it was so kind of you to let me stay for such a long time. Are you sure you two are going to be alright?"   
"We’ll be fine, you’ve been so helpful." Dan looked up from his sleeping daughter, to speak to Sophie.   
"Bye you two." Sophie gave Phil a quick hug, and gestured a hug at Dan.   
"Bye, see you around."   
And then she left.   
  
4 years later  
It’s Jessica’s fourth birthday, and they have taken her to London Zoo. At the moment, they are at the llama enclosure and Dan is far too happy for his own good.   
"Look! It’s yawning!" He exclaimed with glee. Phil rolled his eyes, and whispered to Jessica. "He’s mad, sweetie, always has been." She giggled that sweet little giggle that Dan and Phil would never tire hearing.   
"Oi!" Shouted Dan. "You nearly fainted at the lions."   
They walked on, and reached the Panda enclosure, this was very new, so there A LOT of people there. Dan and Phil could see but Jessica couldn’t.   
She tugged on Phil’s arm. “Daddy, pick me up! I can’t see!”   
He hoisted her onto his shoulders so she could see properly; and she fell in love with the Panda’s immediatly.   
"Daddy, I want a panda." Little Jessica twisted on Phil’s shoulders, to tell Dan.   
"Well, I’ll see want I can do." Dan and Phil exchanged a look, they both had ideas on how they were going to get their daughter a present.


	4. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their daughter's going on her first date

_Jessica_ is now 14, she is doing well in school; she is popular; and she is going out on her first date with her boyfriend, Ryan.   
“Come on Jessica! You’re going to be late!” Phil yells up the stairs in their new house in Oxford. Phil knows how nerve-racking a first date can be, he remembers his -That was the year he came out.   
“Shut up! I will be fashionably late!” She yells back down at him.   
Dan has now joined in this shouting match. “That’s not even a thing!”   
“It is to!” Jessica finally appears at the top of the stairs, looking stunning. Her bobbed hair is wavy, complementing her heart shaped face; she is wearing her favourite check shirt, over a purple tie-dyed t-shirt; and she has on her navy spotted jeans, tucked into black, heeled ankle boots. “Do I look alright?” The worry in her voice makes Dan and Phil want to cry.   
“Panda.” This is her nickname, seeing as she has loved Pandas since she was four. “You look lovely.”   
“You’re going to say that even if I look like a troll.” She wasn’t convinced.   
“Phil would, I wouldn’t. I am a brutally honest person.” Dan spoke the truth.  
“And, Panda, you look stunning.”   
“Your opinions are the best I’ve got.”

15 minutes later, Phil and Jessic _a_ were sat in the car, on the way into town, where she would meet Ryan, and he would take her to the cinema. They arrived outside Starbucks, Jessica and Ryan’s chosen meeting point. She got out of the car, taking a fleeting look at her reflection in the wing mirror.  
“What time shall I meet you back here?”   
“Pick me up at 10?”   
“Alright; text me if anything changes.” Phil drove off, waving at his daughter.

When he arrived home, Dan was sat on the sofa, waiting for him.   
“Looks like we’ve got 3 hours to ourselves tonight.” Dan said, winking.   
“No, not tonight, I’m worried about her, it’s her first proper date, I’m worried about whats going to happen.” Phil fussed.   
“Okay, but please calm down, she’s not going to die.” Dan joked, but with an element of seriousness.   
“Dan, don’t say that you’ll make me worry.” Phil wined.   
“Sit down, we’ll watch a Buffy.” Dan patted the sofa space next to him, gesturing for Phil to sit down. Phil sat down, and leant against Dan, using him as a cushion. Dan stroked his hair. “Remember our first date?”   
“Which one? The first time we met ever and I fell head over heels in love with you? The first date we went on as an official couple?”   
“Official couple.”   
“We went to the cinema, that’s all I remember.”

_18 YEARS ago._   
_The restaurant is booked, the cinema tickets are booked. Timings have been set, and Dan is pacing the kitchen, waiting for Phil to appear. Dan stops, mid-stride, he hears the door opening, and turns to see Phil standing there, wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a new jacket that Dan has not seen before. Dan is wearing grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, under an open fronted red shirt. It’s the most colourful he’s even been, thinks Phil. Complements are passed and they are ready to go out._

_Phil has no idea where they are going, it was Dan’s idea. He normally doesn’t like surprises, but he knows that this will be brilliant. They are now on their way to the restaurant - The Bleeding Heart inn - it was recommended by a friend, neither of them have been their before, so Dan has no idea what it will be like. They chat a little on the, talking about how they will break the news to the fans, and how they both told each other about their feelings. They arrive at the restaurant, sit at the reserved table, and choose their food, whilst making idle conversation. It’s all going well, to be honest though, it would never go that badly, as they are such great friends. They finish their meal, and walk to the cinema, which is just down the road._

_They collect their tickets and buy a massive bag of popcorn to share. They choose the seats at the back of the cinema, the film begins, but by ½ hour into the film – X-men – neither of them are watching it anymore. Dan’s lips are merged into Phil’s, his hands running up and down Phil’s back. Phil’s hands are in Dan’s hair, his fingers combing through it. This is their first proper kiss, the most passionate and heartfelt. They come apart for air, both smiling and laughing. Dan whispers something to Phil, who laughs and kisses Dan’s neck._

_They sit up and watch the film, Phil’s arms is around Dan’s shoulders and Dan’s hand is gently stroking Phil’s leg. An hour later, the film ends and they walk out, holding hands. They make their way home, happy and content._

PRESENT DAY. Dan is just finishing describing to Phil how their first date went.   
“And the last thing you said to me before we went to sleep was…”   
“Tonight was amazing, I love you Dan. We should do that more often” Phil finished for him.   
They sat, snuggled into each other, watching a very old Buffy episode, for the next hour. Then Phil’s phone rang – it was Jessica – asking to be picked up, she sounded happy, so it seemed like nothing had gone wrong.   
“Dad? Can you come and meet me where you dropped me off?”   
“Sure, I’ll pick you up in 10 minutes.” Phil left within the next 5 minutes, leaving Dan in front of the TV.   
20 minutes later, Phil and Jessica were back. She was laughing, and talking about Ryan non-stop.   
“It went well then?” Dan was leaning against the door frame, holding a mug of tea.   
“Yes!” Jessic _a_ enthused. “I really like Ryan, we get along so well. I can have great conversation with him, and I don’t feel pressured to have to make conversation, we can just sit in silence, not feeling awkward.” Dan caught Phil’s eye and winked, they both knew that feeling.   
Their daughter continued. “We went to the Italian next to the cinema, and then went to go and see the film, he had already bought the tickets and I bought popcorn and sweets. The film ended, and he waited until you got there, Dad.” She gestured to Phil. “But, before I left, he said one thing to me ‘Tonight was amazing, I love you Jessica, we should do that more often.” Dan and Phil nearly wept with happiness, just because it was so cute, and well, coincidences and all that.


End file.
